Von den Dünen, zu den Bergen
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Die Liebesgeschichte einer Rebellenanfüherin und eines alterndes Jedis. / Obidala
1. 1 - Luke

**Von den Dünen, zu den Bergen**

-eine Star Wars Fanfiction-

Notes: Padmés Alias Mary ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf cupiscent's 'Rumors of my Demise' welches ebenfalls seinen Einfluss hatte.

Inspiriert durch meine Fiction Book of Days, thematisch sind beide verwandt, erzählen aber unterschiedliche Geschichten.

In BoD habe ich immer Ewan als Obi vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen, auch in den späteren Kapiteln in denen es schon längst Alecs Obi hätte sein müssen. In dieser Story ist es also Alec-Obi.

Als Padmé hatte ich an Audrey Hepburn gedacht. Aber natürlich dürft ihr auch den Obi und die Padmé eurer Wahl nehmen. Viel Spaß beim lesen :)

Großes Dank an meine Beta Ira Swansson, alle verbleibenden Fehler sind meine.

Peace, Love & Obidala 3

* * *

 _If nothing saves us from death,_

 _May love at least save us from life._

 _\- Pablo Neruda -_

 **LUKE**

„Tu das nie wieder!" herrschte sie ihn an, sobald die Rampe des Raumschiffes geschlossen war. „Ich schwöre dir sonst bringe ich dich selbst um!"

Luke wußte nicht was Ben mehr erschreckte, die plötzliche persönliche Anrede oder das sie ihren Ärger geradewegs hinauschrie. Der dunkle Zopf flog wie eine Peitsche um ihren Kopf, als sie sich das Kopftuch hinabriss und ihn aus wütenden Augen anfunkelte.

Luke war erstaunt und erschreckt über ihre Schönheit und Stärke.

„Und _du_ hattest dort nichts zu suchen!" schrie er geradewegs zurück, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte. Luke klappte der Mund auf und sah die beiden erstaunt an. Ben war tatsächlich _wütend_.

Es war fast wie damals als er Tante Beru das erste Mal beim fluchen erwischt hatte. Er stand staunend daneben und starrte beide voller Neugierde an.

„Oh ja? Hätte ich zu lassen sollen du dich einfach _umbringen lässt_? Denn genau so sah es für mich aus! Ich habe genau gesehen was du tun wolltest!" sagte sie, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stakste den Gang hinab in Richtung Cockpit. Ben ignorierte Luke vollkommen und folgte der dunkelhaarigen Frau stattdessen. Es war fast so, als sei sie ein Magnet und er könnte nicht anders.

„Das war nicht der Plan, _Mary_." sagte er schneidend und holte sie mit großen Schritten ein. Luke folgte ihnen einfach um zu sehen was als nächstes passieren würde. „Vader sollte nie erfahren das du noch lebst."

Sie wirbelte herum, Ben kam knapp vor ihr zum stehen. Sie stemmte die Hände in die schlanken Hüften und baute sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe auf. In diesem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Nichte Senatorin Leia Organa nicht zu leugnen.

„Das wäre früher oder später sowieso passiert." wischte sie sein Argument hinfort.

„Aber nicht jetzt!" rief er aufgebracht und unterstrich das Gesagte mit einer ausholenden Geste. „Jetzt wird er _alles_ daran geben _Euch_ zurück zu bekommen. Das war unüberlegt und eine Kurzschlußreaktion. Und _nicht_ Eure Entscheidung zu treffen, Senatorin."

Diese Ansprache schien ihre Wut von Neuem zu entfachen.

„Fang nicht so an, Kenobi."

Ob sie den Wechsel zu der weitaus förmlicheren Ansprache der Senatorin sprach oder sein Argument meinte, war nicht klar. Ihr schlanker Zeigefinger zeigte drohend auf ihn. Luke konnte sich plötzlich sehr gut vorstellen wie sie als junge Frau ausgesehen hatte. „Ich mache meine Entscheidungen schon lange nicht mehr von den Jedi abhängig!"

Es war offensichtlich das der Alte sich einen Kommentar verbiss. Sie sah es auch und grinste ihn kätzisch an. Einige Momente standen sie sich lediglich gegenüber und starrten einander an.

Plötzlich wurde das Gesicht des Hermiten befreit von Wut und Anspannung. Er war wieder ruhig und eins mit allem. Luke fragte sich wie er das nur machte.

„Mein Schicksal wartet so oder so auf mich", sagte er schließlich, und Luke sah ihre Kieferknochen mahlen.

„So wie es mein Schicksal damals war auf Polis Massa zu sterben? Du hast mich damals zurückgeholt. _Du_ warst das. Erinnerst du dich?" ihre Augen funkelten. „Es gibt mehr als nur eine Zukunft, Ben."

Im nächsten Moment wirkte Ben wieder wie der alte Mann den Luke kannte, der Wandel war erstaunlich. Was sie wohl sah wenn sie ihn so anblickte?

„Einige Dinge kann man nicht ändern, Milady", sein Gesicht wirkte traurig und resigniert.

„Ich bin meine eigene Herrin. Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Das solltest _du_ auch mal versuchen." Es war eine alte Wunde die sie da schlug. Es tat weh, das konnte Luke an Ben's Mienenspiel sehen.

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht weicher und sie fügte mit einem warmen Blick in seine blauen Augen hinzu. „Ich bin froh das du noch lebst, Kenobi."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn an seiner Robe zu sich hinab und küßte ihn innig, eine ihrer zierlichen Hände lag zärtlich auf seiner Wange.

Ben war offensichtlich sprachlos, seine Augen weit und erschrocken. Das Erstaunen hielt nur einen Augenblick an, dann wich es einer seltsamen Zärtlichkeit. Er griff nach ihr und berührte ihr Gesicht. Beide hatten die Augen geöffnet und blickten sich an, als wollten sie nichts von dem vergessen.

Sie standen sich einen langen Augenblick gegenüber und sahen sich schweigend an. Marys Finger glitten sehr langsam von seiner Wange hinab, zurück zu ihrer Seite. Luke hatte das Gefühl als fand ein ganzes Gespräch statt mit diesem einem Blick. Er hätte gern gewußt was sie einander sagten.

Mary erlaubte sich ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und wandte sich dann an den grinsenden Han Solo. „Sagen Sie Bescheid wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, Captain."

„Wird gemacht, Mary." erwiederte er zwinkernd. Und dann war sie verschwunden. Ben's Blick folgte ihr beinahe sehnsüchtig.

„Ben?" fragte Luke verwirrt.

„Nicht jetzt, Luke." meinte der Ältere abwesend und verschwand in die andere Richtung in die Mary gegangen war.

Das Cockpit war einen Moment still. Dann pfiff Han Solo kopfschüttelnd.

„Also wenn _Leia_ die Prinzessin ist," meinte Han gerade grinsend zu Chewbacca. „, dann ist _sie_ die Königin."


	2. 2 - Leia

**LEIA**

„Wollt ihr mich nichts fragen, Obi-Wan?" fragte Tante Mary beinahe belustigt und blickte den General an.

Leia kannte diesen Blick nicht. Er hielt nicht die gewohnte Schärfe und Verbitterung, wenn Leia es nicht besser wüßte würde sie sagen es sei Unsicherheit. Doch das war etwas das sie nie mit ihrer Tante in Verbindung gebracht hatte.

„Nein," sagte er und sah sie gelassen an.

„Ihr wollt nicht wissen warum ich euch geküsst habe?" Seine Züge verdunkelten sich. Leia sah ihre Tante erstaunt an, doch diese ignorierte ihre Nichte zugunsten des gealterten Jedis. So war es bereits seit ihrer Flucht und dem darauffolgenden Kampf. Sobald es ruhig war, klebten die Augen ihrer Tante gerade zu an ihm. Als glaube sie nicht das er hier war.

Leia wandte sich zu Luke, der ihren Blick achselzuckend erwiderte, als wolle er ihr mitteilen das er es selbst nicht glauben könnte.

„Ich glaube ihr wisst den Grund selbst nicht, M'lady." sagte er beifällig und faltete seine Hände. Sie gab ihrerseits ein heiseres Lachen von sich.

„Noch genauso geradeheraus wie sonst auch, Meister Kenobi."

Wenn Leia es nicht besser wüßte würde sie glauben das ihre Tante... Was? _Flirtete_?

„Ich bin kein Jedi mehr", meinte er.

Leia sah genau wie sich Marys Züge verdunkelten. Wie sie die Brauen zusammenzog und die Lippen aufeinanderpreßte.

„Dafür verhaltet ihr euch aber noch genauso. Lebt ihr nach wie vor nach dem Kodex?", die Frage erschien harmlos, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Die Anspannung im Raum war beinahe unangenehm.

Kenobis Antwort war fast leicht, das amüsierte Blitzen in seinen blauen Augen war zurück. „Auf einem Planet voller Sand gibt es nicht viel zu tun außer die eigene Selbstdisziplin zu perfektionieren und zu lernen alle Gefühle in die Macht übergehen zu lassen."

„Also lebt ihr nach wie vor nach dem Kodex und haltet an eurem Orden fest."

„Ja." sein Mund hielt das Lächeln. Die Augen nicht. „An meinem Orden. Und meiner Mission."

„Die Mission." sagte Mary nickend. „Ah ja, also doch nach wie vor ein Jedi."

Dann schwiegen sie. Tante Mary erhob sich und kam hinüber wo Luke und Kenobi saßen. Sie ließ sich ihnen gegenüber auf der Bank nieder.

Der General sprach ruhig mit Luke über die Rebellion und das Imperium. Und Leia beobachtete ihre Tante, wie sie ihrerseits den älteren Mann unnachgiebig beobachtete und manchmal in das Gespräch einfiel und etwas anfügte. Leia hatte ihre Tante noch nie so gesehen. Sie schien gebannt vom General zu sein, während er versuchte eine gewisse Distanz zu ihr zu halten, was ihm größtenteils gelang, während er in manchen Momenten spektakulär scheiterte. Es war offensichtlich das die beiden sich seit langer Zeit kannten.

Leia war verwirrt. Männer waren für Tante Mary nur eine Nebensächlichkeit gewesen. Angebote, die in Leias früher Jugend noch oft gemacht wurden, waren rigoros von ihr abgelehnt worden, was Leias Vater oftmals zur Weißglut brachte, bis sie irgendwann ganz und gar aus blieben.

Doch selbst jetzt war ihre Tante eine schöne Frau. Schlank, beinahe dürr, mit den fließenden Bewegungen einer Tänzerin und den schlanken Händen einer weit jüngeren Frau. Sie trug ihr langes braunes, langsam ergrauendes Haar immer zu einem festen Zopf. Leia wußte nicht ob sie ihre Tante je mit offenem Haar gesehen hatte. Ihre Wangenknochen waren sehr prominent, unterstrichen ihre großen braunen Augen die von geraden Brauen umrandet waren. Auf den wenigen Bildern von früher, die Leia kannte, war ihr Gesicht voller und weicher, doch nicht weniger traurig gewesen.

Leia hatte einmal in einem Anfall von Neugierde gefragt ob sie mal verliebt gewesen war. Ihre Tante hatte gelacht: Ein hohles, heiseres Lachen.

„Ja, Schätzchen." hatte sie geantwortet, ihr Blick war weit weg in die Vergangenheit gewandert. „Ich war verliebt." Als der Fokus ihres Blickes wieder auf Leia viel, zuckte die junge Frau zusammen. „Mach nie den Fehler dich in den falschen Mann zu verlieben. Manchmal kostet es dich mehr als du bezahlen kannst."

Danach war das Thema für Leia abgeschlossen gewesen, sie glaubte es war besser nicht weiter zu fragen.

Doch nun wunderte sich die junge Frau was der General und ihre Tante für eine Geschichte verband. Da schien mehr zu sein als zwei Menschen die sich einmal gekannt hatten. Wenn sie ihn so ansah fiel es Leia schwer mehr als nur einen weißhaarigen, bärtigen Eremiten zu sehen.


	3. 3 - Han

**HAN**

Han seufzte und versuchte das Gespräch auszublenden das durch die Gänge hallte. Er wischte sich den Schweiß mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht, in den Schächten war es heißer als im Maschinenraum.

Die Stimmen unter ihm wurden lauter und kamen näher. Es wurde schwerer und schwerer die beiden zu ignorieren. Sie kamen direkt unter dem Schacht zum stehen. Natürlich, wo auch sonst. Han seufzte leise.

„... es wäre ein Fehler."

„Redest du jetzt über Luke und Leia oder den Kuss?" _Aaah, darum ging es._

„Beides." erwiderte er kühl. „Ich denke die beiden haben es verdient die Wahrheit von dir zu hören."

„Ich hatte genug Zeit über alles nachzudenken. Sie sollten es noch nicht erfahren."

„Es ist normal Angst zu haben nach so vielen Jahren der Geheimnisse. Aber die Geschichte hat einen neuen Weg eingeschlagen und die beiden müssen wissen woher sie kommen um zu verstehen wohin sie gehen müssen."

„Ich... ich werde es ihnen sagen." gab Mary schließlich ein. Sie klang bekümmert.

„Gut."

„Aber nicht sofort... Bald."

Schweigen von unter ihm. Doch er hörte keine Schritte, was hieß das sie sich schweigend gegenüber standen. Und einander ansahen? Die Neugierde war zu groß. Han kroch vorwärts im Schacht, bis zu einer Stelle an der er durch die Gitter schauen konnte ohne gesehen zu werden.

„Du hast mir keine Nachrichten mehr gesandt", ihre Stimme war plötzlich sehr zerbrechlich und Han hielt inne um alles hören zu können.

„Nein." seine Antwort war ebenso leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte du seist _tot_ ", brachte sie plötzlich hervor und presste ihre Hand gegen ihren Mund, als wolle sie sich davon abhalten noch mehr zu sagen. Vergeblich: „Zwei Jahre lang- Bail musste mich zwingen mein Versprechen zu halten. Einige Male war ich so nah davor mich in ein Schiff zu setzen und-", sie hielt inne, dann drehte sie sich weg von ihm, als sie wieder begann zu reden war ihre Stimme sachlich. „Du hättest nie etwas diesbezüglich antworten müssen. Ich wollte nur das du es _weißt_ falls mir etwas passiert und wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet das du meine Gefühle erwiderst."

Han konnte noch gerade so den Schraubenschlüssel auffangen der ihm vor Schreck aus der Hand geflutscht war, bevor er auf den Boden fiel.

„Padmé", sagte der Alte schließlich und die Frau hielt inne, drehte sich allerdings nicht um. „Hätte ich dir geantwortet, hätte ich dir nicht verheimlichen können das meine Gefühle für dich ebenfalls zärtlicher Natur sind."

Han sah wie er vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Sie schien bei der simplen Berührung aufzuatmen, als habe sie sehr lange darauf gewartet.

„Deine Holo-Nachrichten waren das einzige was die tristen Tage in der Wüste schöner gemacht haben."

Als sie sich umdrehte stand sie nun in seinen Armen. Es war offensichtlich wie bewegt beide waren. Han spürte plötzlich einen Anflug von Scham dieses Gespräch mit anzuhören.

Für einen kurzen Moment.

„So ging es mir auch." gab sie zu und ihre rauhe Stimme klang von Tränen erstickt. „Als keine Antwort mehr kam... meine Tage waren sehr grau danach. Ich fühlte mich als habe ich meinen besten Freund verloren."

„Verloren hast du mich nie. Ich war in Gedanken immer bei dir." versicherte er und Han wußte das Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen, da er nun vorsichtig über ihre Wangen strich.

„Aber warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich wusste nicht ob ich das Exil dann ausgehalten hätte", seine Stimme war ruhig als er antwortete und seine Finger glitten erneut andächtig über ihre Wange. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war selbstsüchtig."

Han wandte sich ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen musste er an Leia denken. Wie ähnlich sie ihrer Tante war; genau so leidenschaftlich, genau so schön. Wenn eine solche Frau einen Jedi liebte, vielleicht war es dann auch möglich- Der Gedanke weckte ein gewisses Unbehagen.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und schob den Gedanken hinfort. Han entschied sich was zu tun war.

Gerade sagte Mary vorwurfsvoll: "Weißt du überhaupt was Selbstsucht ist, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Jeder andere Mann-"

Han schwang sich in diesem Moment aus dem Lüfuntsschacht und landete neben den beiden.

Sie sah erschrocken, ja fast gekränkt aus. Das Gesicht des Alten war unbewegt, keineswegs überrascht.

Han feixte Mary an und sagt schließlich: "Lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten. Ich tue nur meinen Job."

Damit ließ er die beiden stehen, froh nicht noch mehr über die beiden erfahren zu müssen. Er hatte bereits mehr als genug Komplikationen. Das Liebesdrama eines alternden Jedis und einer Rebellenanführerin mochte einiges Leute interessieren, ihn allerdings nicht.

Er dachte an die Belohnung. Ja, genau, Han Solo war nur wegen der Belohnung dabei.

Wenn er dann kurz an Leia Organas blitzende vorwurfsvolle Augen dachte, dann war das Zufall.

Reiner, purer Zufall.


	4. 4 - Obi-Wan

**OBI-WAN**

Sobald Han's Schritte verklungen waren, blickte sie ihn wieder an.

Ihre Augen waren im Dämmerlicht des Maschinenraums fast schwarz.

Sie schwiegen. Ihre Blick war so ausdrucksstark, das er das Gefühl hatte bereits zu wissen was sie sagen würde, noch bevor sie die Worte überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte.

"Selbstsucht ist etwas für sich selbst zu nehmen und es nie wieder zu geben, es nie wiedergeben zu wollen." Sie schnaufte, doch es klang auch wie ein Schluchzen. "Das bedeutet nicht das man sich etwas versagt, damit man nicht in die Versuchung kommt etwas nicht aufgeben zu müssen."

"Padmé." sagte er schließlich und etwas Erstaunliches geschah als sie ihren Namen hörte: Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz weich, ihre Wangen röteten sich und sie öffnete den Mund, ob vor Erstaunen oder um etwas zu erwidern war nicht ganz klar.

Der emotionale Teil seiner Selbst bemerkte bewundernd wie schön sie war. Ein anderer Teil fragte sich ob er sich dessen immer schon gewusst gewesen war.

Seine leeren Tage in der Wüste hatte er mit sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken an sie ausgefüllt. Nun, zumindest war es ein Aufstieg von den ständigen Schuldgefühlen die ihn in den ersten Jahren nach Anakins Fall immer geplagt hatten.

In ihren Nachrichten hatte sie oft über ihre Schulgefühle und Scham gesprochen. Sie hatte sich nicht verstellt und nach und nach hatte auch er damit aufgehört und sie daran teilhaben lassen was ihn beschäftigte.

Jemand zu haben mit dem er ehrlich sein konnte war wunderbar. Nicht allein zu sein, in seinen Gedanken, in seinen Gefühlen, diese zu teilen mit jemand der das Gleiche durchgemacht hatte, war ein rettender Balsam mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er war bereit dazu gewesen es allein zu tragen.

Doch ein reger Austausch war über die Jahre entstanden. Beinahe glaubte er sie besser zu kennen, als jede andere Person.

Er teilte Neuigkeiten über Luke und sie erzählte ihrerseits von Leia. Den Schmerz darüber ihr so nah und doch so fern zu sein, war in jedem Wort über das Mädchen zu hören. Es klebte an ihrer Stimme, wie das neue Timbre, der ihr nach Polis Massa durch die Verletzung ihrer Stimmbänder geblieben war.

Wann und warum hatte er angefangen ihre Nachrichten immer und immer wieder zu hören? Nur um ihre Stimme zu hören? Um sich ihr Nahe zu fühlen?

Am Anfang dachte er es wäre eine Bewältigungstechnick seines Geistes um sich nicht länger mit den weitaus schmerzhafteren Gefühlen auseinander setzen zu müssen, doch er stellte bald fest das trotz Meditation und zahlreichen Übungen um sich von seinen Emotionen zu distanzieren, nichts half.

Eine halbe Galaxie trennte sie, doch sobald er ihre Stimme hörte, war es für ihn als sei sie bei ihm.

Es kam selten vor, doch manchmal hatten ihre Nachrichten auch Video-Aufnahmen. Sie zu sehen machte es exponentiell schwerer. Von Mal zu Mal wurde sie ernster, ihr Gesicht schmaler, die Augen größer, was durch das streng zurück gebundene Haar noch unterstrichen wurde.

So anders als die Padmé in ihren pastellfarbenen Kleidern, mit offenen wallenden Haaren oder verschlungenen Frisuren.

Trotz des blauen Holo-Lichtes in das sie getaucht war, wusste er das ihre Kleidung dunkel war. Sie war dazu übergegangen nur noch praktische Hosen zu tragen.

Sie sagte Hosen wären passender für eine Rebellin.

Manchmal zog sie ihn zu Rate was eine Taktik anging und er erläuterte ihr dann ernst und ausführlich was er davon hielt oder welche Vorgehensweise er für angebrachter hielt.

Wann er sich genau seiner Gefühle bewußt wurde, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Er war sich ihrer bewusst, ja, doch sie sich einzugestehen war ihm unmöglich. Hier war sie, wie so oft, die Tapfere von ihnen beiden.

Unbewegt hatte er in seiner Hütte gesessen und ihr mit einem Gefühl der Furcht zugehört wie sie ihm erklärte das sie seit längerem tiefere Gefühle als Freundschaft für ihn hegte, doch erst jetzt traue sie sich diese zu gestehen.

Es waren die schönsten und schrecklichsten Minuten seines Lebens. Am Ende der Nachricht saß er sprachlos da und starrte ins Nichts. Dann hörte er es sich nochmal an. Und nochmal und nochmal.

In einem Anflug größtem Jedi-Eifers zerstörte er die Nachricht. In der Hoffnung seine Gefühle dadurch einfacher kontrollieren zu können. Doch es änderte sich nichts.

Auch nachdem er jede andere Nachricht gelöscht hatte, änderte sich nichts.

Außer Bedauern darüber blieb ihm nichts. Selbst das versuchte er los zu lassen.

Er musste es _nur_ los lassen. Wenn es doch so einfach wäre...

Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Es trafen weitere Nachrichten ein. Er sah sie an und zerstörte sie dann, wie selbstverständlich. Mit der Zeit wurden es weniger Nachrichten. Irgendwann hörte er auf sie anzusehen, sondern zerstörte sie bereits in dem Moment in dem er sie erhielt.

Ihr jetzt gegenüber zu stehen und zu sehen wie sie sich verwandelte vor seinen Augen, nur dadurch das er ihren Namen _\- ihren wirklichen Namen_ \- aussprach, machte ihm klar wie spektakulär er gescheitert war.

Nichts hätten seine Gefühle für sie aufhalten können.

Er wusste nicht warum er es überhaupt versucht hatte.


	5. 5 - Padmé

**PADMÉ**

Ihren Namen, ihren _wirklichen_ Namen, von seinen Lippen zu hören fühlte sich wie ein Geschenk an. Es war seltsam innig, ja fast schon intim. Sie war froh über die Dunkelheit, die sich anschmiegsam um sie legte und einiges verbarg.

Mit Alderaans Zerstörung war Obi-Wan einer der letzten Menschen der wusste wer sie wirklich war. Und sie ihrerseits kannte sein Geheimnis. In gewisserweise hielten sie beide eine große Macht über den Anderen.

Sein Blick verriet das er das wusste- und akzeptierte das sie es war die diese Macht über ihn hatte.

Sein Vertrauen in sie war erschreckend. Das sie ihm ihrerseits allerdings ebenso sehr traute, niemals an ihm gezweifelt hatte... Das war nicht neu. Es war ein altbekanntes Ding das schon lange in ihr lebte. Schon damals bevor die Galaxis sich selbst verschlungen hatte.

Selbst nach Mustafar hatte sie nie aufgehört ihm zu vertrauen.

"Obi-Wan." sagte sie seinen Namen langsam. Ihre Stimme klang noch rauer als sonst.

Er wandte den Blick ab, es kam ihr ein bißchen so vor als versuche er sich vor ihr zu schützen. So war es doch immer: _Die Menschen die uns am nächsten sind, können uns am meisten verletzen._

Der Mensch den sie beide zuletzt geliebt hatten, hatte sie beinahe umgebracht.

Doch sie wollte nicht über Anakin nachdenken. Zu viele Tage hatte sie damit verbracht alles wieder und wieder zu überdenken. Jedes Wort, jede Geste- alles erschien wie ein Vorbote, ein Hinweis den sie nicht gesehen hatte, nicht hatte sehen wollen. Sie war willentlich blind geblieben.

Ihre Freundschaft zu Obi-Wan war es gewesen die es ihr ermöglicht hatte über diese Gefühle und Erfahrungen zu sprechen und hin weg zu kommen.

Etliche Holo-Nachrichten hatten sich über die Jahre hinweg angesammelt. Nachrichten in denen sie ihre Gefühle und Ängste geteilt, in denen sie sich zugehört und Ratschläge ausgesprochen hatten. Denn niemand anders, niemand sonst, verstand was sie erlebt hatten.

Nicht ihre Freundin Breha, die Leia als ihre Tochter aufzog. Noch Bail, der vorgab ihr Bruder zu sein.

Über die Jahre hatte sie neue Menschen kennen gelernt. Einige schätzte sie, andere mochte sie und in einem anderen Leben hätte Padmé vielleicht ihre Freundin sein können. Doch sie ließ niemand mehr an sich heran. Nein, es war zu gefährlich.

Rebellen starben jeden Tag. Und Freunde brachte sie durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr.

Nur er war nach wie vor da.

Ein weit entfernter Stern, dessen Licht sie noch immer sehen konnte, der aber schon längst verglüht war. Er _verstand_. Er wusste wovon sie sprach. Und wenn sie nichts sagte, so verstand er auch das.

Über den Schmerz hinaus ihre alte Freundschaft zu etwas Neuem aufleben zu lassen geschah nach und nach. Es war eine gleichmäßige, stetige Veränderung die Padmé genauso wenig gesehen, genauso willentlich ignoriert hatte wie Anakins Fall hin zur dunklen Seite.

War sie so eine Frau? Die hinfortsah und Dinge ignorierte?

Schließlich hatte sie entschieden das sie es nicht diese Frau war. Doch sich mit diesen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren hieß auch sich Anakins Vorwürfen und dem von ihn erdachten Verrat in ihren letzten gemeinsamen Minuten zu stellen.

Hatte sie schon immer zärliche Gefühle für Obi-Wan gehegt? Sie konnte mit Sicherheit und Bestimmheit verneinen.

Er war ein lieber Freund gewesen, jemand dem sie voll und ganz vertraut hatte.

Dem sie noch immer voll und ganz vertraute. Doch die Sache mit Obi-Wan war das er zwar Vertrauen in anderen erweckte, doch er dieses nicht in sich selbst hatte.

Padmé streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf den braunen Stoff, dort wo die beige Tunika auffiel. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern spüren.

"Lass uns darüber reden wenn all das vorbei ist." Sie sah sich mit gerümpfter Nase und zusammengepressten Mund um. "Irgendwo wo sich keine Schmuggler in den Schächten verstecken und uns belauschen."

Er schmunzelte und sagte: "Wenn wir dann noch leben."

"Das werden wir." Ihre Stimme klang zuversichtlich, als könne sie in die Zukunft sehen. "Wir sind dem Tod schon einmal entkommen. Ich auf Polis Massa und du in diesem Hangar. Wir haben einander gerettet, Obi-Wan. Wir sind jetzt quitt."

"Und was nun?"

"Nun leben wir."

"Wir haben auch die letzten 20 Jahre gelebt."

Padmé schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, ihre Brauen in Traurigkeit in die Stirn gezogen und die Augen feucht glänzend.

"Nein, das haben wir nicht."

Als sie sich vorbeugte und ihn das zweite Mal an diesem Tag küsste gab er sofort ein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich voneinander lösen konnten, die Dunkelheit hatte sie beide mutig im Erforschen des Anderen gemacht.

"Tante Mary?" hallte es zu ihnen hinüber.

Sie ließen voneinander ab, doch seine Arme lagen immer noch fest um sie geschlungen.

"Wenn dies vorüber ist." wiederholte er und es klang fast sehnsüchtig.

Padmé gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, das Lächeln einer Siegerin. Er beobachtete es mit Wohlwollen. "Wenn dies vorüber ist."

Padmé dachte so bei sich: _Noch ein Grund mehr den Krieg zu gewinnen._

Sie schlüpfte aus seinen Armen und eilte den Gang hinab und Leia entgegen.

"Da bist du ja." sagte Leia vorwurfsvoll. "Man könnte fast meinen das du vergessen hast weshalb wir hier sind. Wir müssen konzentriert bleiben!"

Padmé verkniff sich ein Lächeln bei diesen Worten. Worte die ebenso von einer Zwanzigjährigen Padmé Amidala hätten stammen können.

Sie gingen den Gang hinab in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Es hätte Padmé nicht wundern sollen, das Obi-Wan bereits wieder mit Luke zusammensaß, das Gesicht zu einer unbewegten Maske geschult als er aufblickte und sie aus funkelnden Augen ansah.

Padmé konnte ihr Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.


	6. 6 - Leia

**LEIA**

Leia drängte sich durch die jubelnden Menschen hinüber zu Luke und fiel ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken in die Arme. Er strahlte wie ein Sonnengott. Sie fühlte sich wie sein Mond: Sowohl das komplette Gegenteil und doch sein Abbild. In diesem Moment verstand sie, sie wusste plötzlich was Liebe war.

Luke ließ von ihr ab, er hatte Han entdeckt der auf sie zu kam. Die beiden umarmten und schlugen sich auf die Schultern. Es war ekstatisch und aggressiv. _Männer_ , dachte Leia und presste sich an Han. Ihr Herz schlug aufeinmal doppelt so schnell. Sein Körper war heiß wie ein Brennofen unter ihren Fingern. Sie sagte etwas, so etwas wie _wusste das dir nicht nur Geld wichtig ist_.

Sie lachten alle erleichtert. Es war geschafft!

Am Rande der Menge entdeckte sie Tante Mary, wie sie Luke umarmte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Leia musste über sein dümmliches Gesicht lachen.

Etwas abwesend bemerkte sie das Hans Arm immer noch um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war. Der General trat zu ihnen und Leia stellte erstaunt fest das dieses ehrliche Lächeln Jahre von seinem Gesicht nahm.

"Also wer ist nun der Narr, Han?" Kenobi zwinkerte ihm beinahe verschwörerisch zu.

Chewbacca gab etwas von sich das wie ein Lachen klang. Han legte den Kopf auf diese hochtrabende Weise zurück, die Leia gleichzeitig abstoßend und ungemein attracktiv fand. Sie errötete als sie spürte wie seine Hand sich enger um ihre Hüfte legte.

Kenobis Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und Leia dachte so bei sich das er früher vielleicht einmal ein gutaussehender Mann gewesen war.

Er faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ging dann im Spazierschritt hinüber wo ihre Tante sich mit Luke und einigen anderen Piloten unterhielt. Leia merkte wie ihre Tante einen kurzen Moment innehielt und Leia fragte sich ob sie so offensichtlich war.

Die beiden waren sich nach Lukes Siegesschuss und der Explosion in die Arme gefallen. Erleichterung und Freude waren spürbar gewesen und dann... Sie waren auseinander gegangen und hatten sich angesehen, als wäre etwas Neues angebrochen.

Fremd und unbekannt lag es zwischen ihnen und machte ihre unbeschwerte Freude zu atemloser Aufregung. Leia hatte erwartet das sie sich küssen würden, doch das taten sie nicht, stattdessen starrten sie sich lediglich an und hielten einander an den Oberarmen umklammert. Dann hatte ihre Tante gelächelt.

 _Wirklich_ gelächelt und Leia war klar geworden das sie diese Frau eigentlich nicht kannte, das sie jemand war mit Geheimnissen, eine Frau die sich immer wieder neu erfand um zu überleben. Für Leia war sie Tante Mary, die Rebellenanführerin, die Frau mit dem verhärmten Zug um den Mund und dem streng-zurückgebundenem Haar.

Der General allerdings sah sie an als kenne er ihre Geschichten, ihre Tränen und auch ihr unbändiges Lachen.

Leia hatte schließlich fortgesehen.

Sie räusperte sich nun und wandte sich aus Hans Arm um Kenobi zu folgen. Der Schmuggler grinste nur und bedeutete Chewbacca mitzukommen.

Einige Zeit lang standen sie alle zusammen und unterhielten sich ausgelassen und ließen alles Revue passieren. Luke wollte sich gerade an Kenobi wenden, doch stellte erstaunt fest das er fort war.

"Habt ihr Ben gesehen?" Luke sah sich um als wäre es tatsächlich möglich den weißhaarigen Mann zu übersehen.

Leia verkniff sich ein Lächeln, sie hatte die beiden vor einige Minuten Hand in Hand hinfortgehen sehen. Leia sparte sich einen Kommentar.

Han war nicht so subtil.

"Nun, ich bin mir ziehmlich sicher das der alte Ben heute Nacht ausgiebig feiern wird."

"Oh, du!" Leia hieb nach seinem Arm, doch es steckte kein Feuer dahinter.

"Wie meinst du das?" Luke war zu niedlich in seiner Naivität. Er sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen von Leia zu Han. Leia wusste nicht ob sie die Augen verdrehen oder Lachen sollte.

Han warf ihr einen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit einer Schultern, als wollte er sagen _er hat gefragt._ Doch schließlich seufzte er, schlug Luke gutmütig auf die Schultern und schlenderte hinfort als gäbe es keine Sorgen mehr in der Galaxis. Chewbacca neben ihm gab ein paar Laute von sich und Leia hörte noch wie er antwortete:

"Es sei ihm gegönnt, Chewie. Da spricht nur der Neid aus dir, das er in den Armen einer schönen Frau schlafen darf."

Leia sah ihm einige Zeit nach.

Als sich Leia zu Luke umdrehte sah sie sein schockiertes Gesicht: "Meint er etwa-?"

Jetzt konnte Leia ihr Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Es war laut, wunderbar und befreiend.


	7. 7 - Padmé

**PADMÉ**

Padmé griff nach der Flasche und zwei Gläsern in der halbdunklen Küche. Sie fummelte mit unsteten Fingern an dem Verschluss der Flasche herum. Mit einem _Plop_ öffnete sich der Korken.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Flasche und goss die beiden Gläser halbvoll. Die goldene Flüssigkeit schimmerte verheißungsvoll. Padmé sehnte sich nach etwas flüssigem Mut.

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, ging sie hinüber zu Obi-Wan, der inmitten ihres kleinen Quartiers stand. Er nahm sein Glas dankend an. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wirkte er vollkommen ruhig.

"Wir sollten auf Bail anstoßen!" Padmé hob feierlich ihr Glas. Ihre Stimme klang nachdenklich als sie hinzufügte: "Wir hatten uns den Honigwein für genau diesen Augenblick aufgehoben. Auf Bail!"

"Auf Bail!" Er erhob ebenfalls sein Glas.

Sie tranken in andächtigem Schweigen zu Ehren ihres Freundes und ganz Alderaan.

Der Wein lief brennend ihre Kehle hinab und wärmte ihren Bauch. Das warme Gefühl breitete sich weiter aus, als sie ihn ansah. Er war tatsächlich hier. Hier, nicht am anderen Ende der Galaxie. Nicht auf Tatooine, als einsamer Hermit, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig hier. Mit Luke und Leia die ihren Weg beschritten konnte er nun hier bleiben. Er konnte bei den Rebellen bleiben, vielleicht als General oder Ausbilder. Die Möglichkeiten waren endlos.

Er stand etwa zwei Armlängen von ihr entfernt. Sie konnte ihn berühren wenn sie das wollte. Die Tatsache machte sie etwas schwindelig. Oder war das der Wein?

Nonchalant sah er sich in ihrer kleinen Kabine um. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sie versucht es so gemütlich wie nur möglich zu machen. Es war nicht viel, aber sie fühlte sich wohl.

"Es ist sehr viel heimeliger als meine Hütte." Er schmunzelte und nahm noch einen Schluck, während er den Krimskrams auf dem Regal inspizierte.

Er redete über Tatooine, die Umstände, die Unterschiede. Padmé hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, sondern genoss lediglich die Qualität seiner Stimme. Wie oft hatte sie genau hier gesessen und eine seiner Nachrichten gerhört? Und sich vorgestellt er sei hier und nun _war er das_ und... Sie drehte ihr Glas hin und her, beobachtete ihn und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ihr Herz schlug unnatürlich schnell.

"...Ultraschall-Duschen sind einfach nicht das Selbe wie eine herrkömmliche Dusche." schloss er gerade und sein Blick landete auf den Pflanzen, die in der Ecke neben ihrem Schreibtisch gediehen und dem Zimmer eine freundliche Note gaben.

Padmé leerte das Glas und stellte es etwas zu laut auf den Schreibtisch ab.

"Lass mich nur in etwas Bequemeres schlüpfen." er blinzelte verwirrt und wiederholte etwas unbeholfen was sie gesagt hatte, als hälfe ihm das zu verstehen.

Ihre Bewegungen waren mechanisch und bestimmt als sie den Raum durchquerte um zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Sie zögerte nicht als sie das nachtblaue Satinnachthemd und den passenden Morgenrock aus dem Schrank nahm.

Ja, eine Rebellin trug Hosen, wenn sie eine Pilotenstaffel befehligte, doch verdammt nochmal, sie würde nicht auf ihre Satin-Nachtwäsche verzichten. Mit so etwas wie Vorfreude schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Hose und dem schwarzen Oberteil.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die Kleidung aufzusammeln. Vorsichtig stieg sie in das Nachthemd und erschauerte bei dem Gefühl des kühlen Satins als sie es hinauf über ihre Beine zog. Im Spiegel sah sie eine nicht mehr ganz so junge etwas verhärmt wirkende Frau. Ihre kleinen Brüste standen längst nicht mehr so auf wie noch vor zwanzig Jahren und ihr Becken war nach der Geburt der Zwillinge etwas breiter, doch sie fand sich immer noch ansehnlich.

Sie schloss den Gürtel und sah ihr Spiegelbild zufrieden an.

Dann griff sie zielstrenig in ihr Haar und zog das Haarband hervor. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ungebändigt auf ihre Schultern. Sie bürstete sie mit den Fingern, alles andere würde jetzt zu lange dauern.

Dann ging sie sicheren Schrittes auf nackten Füßen zurück in den Wohnraum.

Obi-Wan hatte sich in dem großen weißen Sessel niedergelassen, für den Padmé sich statt einer Couch entschieden hatte. Viele Besucher hatte sie dieser Tage nicht mehr. Wenn Soldaten oder Kadetten bei ihr vorstellig wurden, so standen sie auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches. Sie bot ihnen nie einen Stuhl an.

In dem dämmrigen Licht ihrer Kabine war sein Gesicht undeutbar. Als sie näher trat erkannte sie seine Unruhe.

Er räusperte sich und stand auf. Sein Rücken war sehr gerade. Das Glas stellte er neben das ihre auf den Tisch.

"Ich sollte dann wohl mein Quartier aufsuchen."

Er schien nicht zu wissen wo er hinsehen sollte. Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich durcheinander gebracht. Sie gönnte sich ein Schmunzeln.

„Bleib heute Nacht hier, Obi-Wan." Sie streckte die Hand aus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so erstaunt das Padmé auflachte. Er wandte sich ab und rieb seinen Nacken. Dann gab er ein Hüsteln von sich.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann, Padmé." Doch er nahm ihre dargebotene Hand, auch wenn er ihr nicht in die Augen sah.

„Ich war mir nicht bewußt das du so befangen bist was dein Aussehen angeht?" Ihre Stimme hielt Humor und nur ein bißchen Biss.

Das Amusement war zurück und ließ seine Augen blitzen. Er sah sie nun offen an, ließ seinen Blick langsam über sie gleiten. Ein Schauer überfiel sie. Ihr Morgenmantel verbarg kaum etwas. Ihre Brustwarzen zeichneten sich gegen den weichen Stoff ab.

„Nur mit dir, Liebste." Padmé erwiderte sein Lächeln und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um seine Wange zu streicheln.

Seine Stimme war nüchtern, als er sagte: „Die Wüste hat mich alt gemacht. Ich bin nicht einmal 60 und mein Haar ist weiß, mein Körper hat schon lange an Kraft verloren. Oh ja, meine Beherrschung der Macht ist jetzt besser als vor 20 Jahren und ich beherrsche noch alle Katas, doch zu einem Duell gehören immer zwei. Ohne Übung wird auch der beste Kämpfer rostig." Er hielt inne und legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Ich war nie eingebildet. Warum auch? Ein Körper ist lediglich ein Körper und doch-" sein Blick fiel von ihr ab, er war unfähig fort zu fahren.

„Hast du Angst du könntest mir nicht gefallen?" Sein Blick war verlegen, seine Wangen röteten sich unter ihrem Blick. Padmé spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Mit Bestimmtheit schob sie ihn zurück zu dem Sessel, bis er sich setzen musste. Er hatte den Mund zu einem fragenden 'o' geöffnet, doch nichts kam.

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, Obi-Wan, dann sehe ich _dich_." Sie hielt seinen Blick und glitt dann vorsichtig vor ihm auf die Knie um seine schweren Stiefel hinabzuziehen. „Ich sehe deine Augen, die sich in all den Jahren die ich dich kenne, nicht verändert haben. Ich kann den Padawan sehen den ich vor über 35 Jahren kennen gelernt habe. Die Waghalsigkeit und die Unbeugsamkeit. Ich sehe dich vor mir mit wirbelndem Lichtschwert und dem kecken Grinsen."

Ihre Hände hielten nicht inne, glitten seine Beine hinauf zu dem Gürtel der seine Jedi-Robe zusammen hielt.

Sie löste den schweren, rotbraunen Ledergürtel und ließ ihn dann achtlos aus ihrer Hand zu Boden gleiten. Sie hielt nicht inne, ihre Finger suchten den Anfang des breiten Stoffgürtels den er darunter trug. Nach dem Lösen, zog sie ihn von seinem Körper.

„Und ich sehe den Jedi-Meister. Ruhig, gelassen und geduldig. Vertrauend in die eigenen Fähigkeiten und Stärken. Ich sehe dich wie du aus meinem Schlafzimmerfenster springst um diese Drohne zu fangen..."

Padmé erhob sich und öffnete vorsichtig die Tunika und schob sie von seinen Schultern und fügte sie den Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden hinzu.

„Ich sehe den General, den Strategen, den Vermittler. Wie du neben mir auf der Couch in meinem Apartment in Coruscant sitzt und mir sagst das Anakin einen dunklen Weg betreten hat. Wie du mich fragst ob er der Vater ist."

Die Erinnerung konnte Padmés Feuer nicht mindern. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie mit ihren Erinnerungen Frieden gemacht. Nichts konnte ihre Gefühle jetzt ändern. Die Erwähnung Anakins war nicht um alte Verletzungen aufzureißen, sondern lediglich ihre Art ihm zu zeigen das es Teil ihrer beider Vergangenheit war und sie es akzeptierte.

„Wie du über mich gebeugt stehst, mit Leia im Arm, und mich bittest zu kämpfen." Er sah sie beinahe erstaunt an, als könne er nicht glauben was sie sagte. Ihre Hände ruhten nun auf seinem Oberkörper. Der dünne braune Stoff der sie noch von ihm trennte war weich und abgewetzt durch die Jahre.

„Ich sehe alle deine Gesichter. Ich sehe genau wer du bist. Das ist das schöne daran Obi-Wan. Ich kenne deine Stärken. Und deine Schwächen. Und ich weiß das du mich siehst wie ich bin. Du kennst die Königin, die Senatorin, die Mutter-"

Obi-Wan stand plötzlich auf, zog sie mit sich und war ihr auf einmal ganz nah, die Starre war von ihm abgefallen. Er schaute in ihr Innerstes und sie hatte keine Angst vor dem was er sehen würde, sie hatte darauf gewartet.

„Die Kämpferin." sagte er mit fester Stimme und küßte ihre Hand.

„Die Zofe." das kecke Lächeln war nur für sie bestimmt, gefolgt von einem Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Meine Freundin." Die Aufrichtigkeit schnürte Padmés Kehle zu.

Er drehte ihre Hand um und küßte zärtlich die Innenfläche. Der Bart kitzelte sie, seine Lippen verbrannten ihre Nervenenden und loderte durch ihre Extremitäten bis zwischen ihre Beine. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Meine Liebste..." die Hand die noch immer auf seinem Herz ruhte spürte das Stakkato seines Herzens. „Meine Geliebte?" fragte er, eindringlich und erfüllt von einer Leidenschaft die Padmé erröten ließ.

 _Wer hätte das gedacht?,_ dachte sie verwundert. Sie war sich sicher gewesen das sie über das Erröten hinaus war.

„Ja." sagte sie atemlos und ihre Stimme klang noch rauchiger als sonst. Ihrer beider Hände zogen das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie den dünnen Satinmantel den sie trug und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Noch immer sah man das er einmal ein athletischer Mann gewesen war. Seine Brust war immer noch breit, sein Rücken gerade, die Arme stark vom jahrelangen Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Doch er hatte recht, er war alt. Das Haar auf seiner Brust war genauso weiß wie das Haar auf seinem Kopf oder des Bartes.

Doch Padmé stellte fest das sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ihn zu spüren. Ihr Herzschlag war zu einem donnernden trommeln geworden, das Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen unerträglich.

Und dann war sie in seinen Armen, preßte sich an ihn und vergaß alles was gewesen war und noch geschehen würde.

Es gab nur sie beide.

Sie war wie die Berge Alderaans, eisig kalt und wunderschön. Ihre Knochen ragten aus ihrer Haut und waren kantig wie Stein.

Er war wie die Wüste, trocken und unsagbar heiß. Seine Haut war wettergegerbt, seine Hände schwielig.

Doch wo sie einander berührten, wo sie zusammen kamen fühlte es sich an als seien sie füreinander gemacht. Sie fühlte sich als käme sie zurück ins Leben.

Danach lag sie in seinen Armen und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu. Padmé war glücklich und wenn sie das Lächeln auf Obi-Wans Gesicht sah, dann wusste sie er war es auch.

Er war nicht erschaffen um unendliche Traurigkeit erfahren zu müssen und sie ihrerseits brachte nicht nur den Tod hervor.

Sie hatten überlebt. Sie lebten.

In diesem Moment war es alles was sie wissen musste.

THE END

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen. Mir hat es aufjedenfall Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben. Ich würde mich über Feeback freuen :)


End file.
